Flying Lesson
by Sarmi
Summary: Harry teaches Hermione how to fly. Please read & review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I can get more chapter(s) out.


Flying Lesson 

By Sarmi

" 'Mione, it's going to be okay," Harry consoled noticing how pale she looked.  "I won't let you fall alright?"

All she could do was nod her head in reply her throat was too dry to speak.

"Do you remember what Madam Hooch taught us in our first year," Harry inquired.

Another nod of affirmation.

"Good, but we're going to do this a little bit differently, alright?" Harry questioned.

Another nod of approval.

Harry walked over to the Comet, picked it up, and walked back to Hermione.  He handed it to her saying, "Mount it like we learned, but I don't want you taking flight."

"Alright," she squeaked once she finally found her voice and did as Harry instructed.

"Now here's the different part," he said as he approached her then mounted the broom behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and placing his hands on hers.  "We are going to take flight, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione whispered fully aware of how close Harry was to her.  She marveled at the sensations he brought forth in her with only his arms around her.  She found it was beginning to become hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

"On the count of three, we'll push off," he instructed gripping her hands tighter.

"Let me count?" she asked turning her head slightly to look at Harry.

"Sure," Harry smiled taking in her scent of pumpkin pie.  "Whenever you're ready."

Taking a deep shuddering breath, she squeezed her eyes shut, and began the countdown.  "Three. . . two . . . and . . . one."

Pushing off with Harry, she didn't feel them moving.  She wondered had they pushed off at all.  Opening her eyes and looking down, she and Harry were only hovering a few feet off the ground.

"See, I told you I wasn't going to let you fall," Harry teased squeezing her hands.  "Now, we're going to lean forward a bit to move but we're not going to go fast."

"Okay," Hermione smiled as she leaned forward with Harry and felt her and the broom move slowly.  "I like this speed, nice and slow."

"Good," he grinned, "you're getting use to this, slow for my taste, but it's a big step for you."

"Thanks," she smiled turning her head slightly to him.

Harry got a another wonderful wiff of pumpkin pie and cinnamon from her hair.  He closed his eyes as they flew around the field, he took in her scent and remembered every detail of how she felt in his arms.  He secretly hoped these lessons would continue past today.

"Harry"

"Huh?" he replied, coming back from his thoughts.

"Harry," Hermione asked.  "Now what?  We've been flying like this for a few minutes."

"Are you comfortable with the height?" he inquired.

"Yes, I guess so," she answered.

"Then let's go higher," Harry replied, "we're not going to worry about speed at the moment, just the height."

"Sounds good," Hermione smiled as she lifted them higher up to the edge of her comfort level. "Don't tell me how high up we are."

"Awwww, why not," he teased squeezing her hands again.  "Don't worry, your wish is my command."

Smiling to herself, she slowly realized why Harry loved flying.  There was no one to bother or gape at him, this feeling of freedom was intoxicating.  Curious to see the view of the lake and forest, she raised them higher.  Unconscious of how high she was, gasping at the breath taking view Harry was privileged to, it was beautiful and peaceful site to see in the skies.

"Look at the view Harry," Hermione smiled leaning back into his arms.  "Isn't it beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Harry grinned noticing her weight against him and wrapped an arm around her waist.  "It's peaceful too."

"Is this why you come out here so much?" Hermione inquired laying her head back against his shoulder.

"Yes," he admitted trying to keep her attention away from looking down.  He knew she would freak out if she saw how high they were.

His face was mere inches from hers.  He was glad that her eyes were closed or she'd see him staring at her.  Silently debating the idea within himself, deciding whether this risk of embarrassment was worth it.  _"It's Hermione"_ rang through his head, she never made him feel embarrassed about anything before, so why would she now.  His mind was set, taking a deep breath before he poured his feelings out to her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I want to tell you something," Harry said cursing the blush that was forming.

"I'm listening," she smiled knowing Harry was going to reveal something.

"Well, you see . . . there's this witch that I like," Harry began then feeling his throat starting to dry.  "No, that's not it . . . . ummm, well, you see I . . . I like you."

"Oh," Hermione said in disbelief, then began to blush.  "Just to get things clear, we are talking about more than friendship like, right?

"Yeah," Harry answered not sure where this was going.

"Good," Hermione grinned. "Because I like you too."

"You do?" he smiled.

"Yes, I do," she grinned waiting for a kiss from Harry.  "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked clueless.

"Well, when are you . . . you know," she blushed trying to be understanding with Harry.  "When are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh," he blushed a deeper shade of red mentally kicking himself for not realizing when to kiss a girl.

"Harry, stop waging a war in your head and just kiss me you daft git," she grinned and teased.

Smiling at how well she knew him, he lowered his head to hers, his reflexes shut his eyes, and he tentatively placed his lips against hers.  The feel of her soft lips against his wind blow ones was amazing, if he knew what kissing had been like he would have started sooner.  His arm tightened around her waist and he felt her hand come up to his cheek.  He had an urge to experiment more, but was shocked to feel Hermione run her tongue across his lips.  It sent shockwaves to every part of his body and opened his mouth in response.  Their tongues dueled for dominance for a moment then began to work together.  They pulled away to control their breathing and heart rates.

"Harry," Hermione moaned running her finger up and down his jaw.

"Yeah," Harry replied leaning his forehead against the side of her head.

"This is going to change a lot of things," she answered snuggling further into Harry's arms.

"I know, but I'm up to it if you are," he smiled then kissing the side of her head.

"Good," she grinned.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**  Please review and tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


End file.
